Shani
Shani, once known as Moonshadow, is a Toa of Multiple powers (Water, Air, and Shadow) and is a friend of Eljay. In The Lazy Life of a Comic Maker As a Matoran When she was a Matoran, Shani was a Ga-Matoran. She hunted and killed fish and Pirates around the Comic Land. She lived around Port Sevenonine. After she found a Toa stone with multiple powers, she took it to a suva and became a Toa of Multi Powers. As a Toa Not much is known about her time as a Toa. She at some point joined up with a team with Eljay, and six others. At some point, they got separated and Eljay and Shani stayed on the Comic Land. Sometime after this, Eljay started comics where Shani lives now. She fights the bad guys, and jokes around with the good guys. At one point, the comics got reset, and Shani was separated again, and she went to work back at Port Sevenonine. A while later, she found the comics again, and she brought along Super Blue and Draco Va. She will be in Fight for the Lazy Life, and will most like kick the Kraata slime out of both sides. In Toaster's Island As Shani, she and the rest of the crew crashed along the beach of a strange island. She left to explore the jungle. Eljay went to find her, but not before he fell into a trap. The comics died before another comic could be made to show where she went. In The Mercenus Chronicles In The Mercenus Chronicles, Shani is a Matoran who drank infected water, and, as said by Bradon, starting reeling in pain. The group went to help, as Bradbot was trying to restrain her. When Mercenus asked what her name was, Bradbot said she did not say. In the end, the group jumped on her, and held her so they could get information. She kept muttering something, so the group deiced to let her go, and follow her. They then followed her the Philipnova's comic studio, where a whole mob came and went in through the gate, following Ontez. They went inside as well, and as they were getting Hukster down, Moonshadow watched them, and let out a load roar, to where Godzilla came. Moonshadow is planned to be in other comic series. Abilities and Traits Shani is kind, but loves to joke with her friends, like sitting on them, and taking their masks. She does have fun messing with them, and likes to joke about them in funny ways. Mask and Tools Shani wears a mask of Ice, and has the powers Water, Air, and Shadow. She uses a sword that can turn into a throwing star. She uses this for cutting through Makuta armor, as it is made out of Protosteel. Trivia *Shani seems to be the most seen comic character, while being a real person, but not being a BZPower member. This can be debated with Mercenus's character, Raenda, but the difference is Eljay asks Shani about things, and makes sure Shani is aware of it. Category:Comic Characters